Order of the Onyx Dawn
}} The Order of the Onyx Dawn is the name of the followers of the Church of the Holy Light within the Ashen Coast. United under the banner of the Onyx Dawn, they hold several smaller organizations within, such as the famed paladins of the Onyx Knights and the Onyx Clerics. As it stands, they are currently led by Cardinal Archibald Bishop and are a part of the Assembly of Faiths. The Onyx Dawn was originally a chapter of the Order of the Silver Hand that was founded by the Gilnean re-establishment order, The Blades of Greymane in order to better train Paladins against the Horde within the region of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Having become a beacon of the light in Gilneas, the order had several ordained knights presiding over it and had successfully established the Silver Hand in Gilneas. Taking inspiration from Lord Xavier Gregor who similarly trained paladins within the walls of Gregor's Crossing; the Order was created to establish the Silver Hand behind the Wall. The order had expanded beyond just Paladins, in addition hosting the Onyx Clerics, a priesthood within the order that was led by Bishop Adrian Gregor. As a result, it was renamed to the Onyx Dawn, though the paladins are still referred to as the Onyx Knights. The order was disbanded for a time and re-formed into the Ashen Vanguard, led by former Highlord Cedrec Delcarn as its Lord-Warden. When the Ashen Vanguard was disbanded and Delcarn placed in command of the Ashguard, the Onyx Dawn was restored as part of the movement to form the Assembly of Faiths and was placed under the leadership of Cardinal Archibald Bishop. Creation The Order was created after the failure of the Silver Hand Council and Congregation of the Silver Hand to properly train any prospect paladins from the region of Gilneas. The then Marcher Lord Berenal Grayblade, approached Lord Cedrec Delcarn of his willingness to lead the endeavor, thus giving him the mantle of Highlord. The Order was affirmed by the Church of the Holy Light, and began it's work as an official member of the Silver Hand. Now operating nearly entirely out of Gilneas with little to no influence from outside world Cedrec Delcarn leads alongside Lord Adrian Gregor. Though the order mainly specializes in the martial prowess of the Knights, it works closely with Bishop Tzedeck, the bishop of Gilneas. The Order studies and trains within the walls of Light's Hand Keep. Purpose The Order of the Onyx Dawn, strive to uphold the ways of the Silver Hand and follow the code. With that they learn the ways of the three virtues of the light, although not everyone is required, as the Order also allows warriors and priests, whether they be there to study the martial prowess of a Paladin or the Light. They are especially trained in the ways of dealing with undead and the like. Having been established with the idea of bringing Paladins to the Kingdom of Gilneas, the Order represents the Gilnean chapter of the Silver Hand. Having successfully ordrained and trained knights, the order's purpose has been achieved and continues to bring these holy warriors into the fold of the recovering kingdom. Organization Purpose The order will serve as a religious organization that seeks to undo any evils of the Shadow and other villainy, as well as combat any enemy of the Ashen Coast, King Greymane, and Gilneas. The order also seeks to train those who wish to learn more of the Light in order to defend their home in the name of the Light and the King. The order is not afraid to resort to militarization should a force occur that threatens the livelihood of Gilneas. Philosophy The Onyx Knights will borrow a small portion of the fanon that has already been established by the Church and Light communities in order to further develop its ideology as well as allow for the teaching of those who are interested in learning of the Light, Its history, and of the Church. Most of these documents and texts can be found within the Moon Guard wikia or the Council of Bishops websites. Teachings will root itself heavily in what is already established in lore and the Chronicles book, but to allow for a bigger base in which to build from, the adoption of certain Church fanon will be implemented. Alignment Lawful Good and Lawful Neutral Members are not expected to preach the goodness of the Light and follow a strict moral code of celebacy, sobriety, and peace. However, they are still expected to be good, just people. They uphold the standard of justice and what is right. Interests This is a rather grey-area. Within a Holy Order, devotees would argue that the Holy Light holds a higher position than the King, however realists would place the King and the Duke before the Light. What were to happen should their be a conflict of interest between what beliefs the devout hold and the desire of the nation? This is something to take into consideration, as what the true rule would be is one I cannot decide. It's something that I believe would realistically occur. Realistically, this is an order under the Ashen Coast, however they still remain a religious organization that revers the Holy Light and contains Good-aligned men and women. Organization The order will be split into two/three branches. The first will be a Knightly Order dedicated to the training and development of Paladins. The second will be a Church order dedicated to the training and development of Priests and Clerics. A potential branch would be open to those wanting to fight in the name of the Light without wanting to pursue the trainings of a Paladin or Cleric, though I am more interested to keep this out. Toying with the idea of the educational branch which could be intertwined with that of the Seminaries being held by Burnadette. However, these more heavily implement Church fanon, and I am aware most are uninterested. Other lessons could be held outside Seminaries, but possibily remain open to those of the server. These would be lessons centered around more general faith teachings and usage of the Light for healing and combat. Leadership Leadership of the Order will be split between the two branches. Ideas A monthly/bi-weekly service. Church Diocese usually do weekly, but that can get boring rather quickly. Bi-weekly lessons/training events. Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Order of the Onyx Dawn Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Organizations Category:Holy Church Organizations